Mistake
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: He enjoyed it, until it caught up with him. Affair fic.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Warning -** Abraxas is an asshole. That is all.

 **Written for;**

 **Slytherin Challenge** \- Abraxas

 **Build A Fic Workshop** \- Abraxas, "Just listen to me. It's important.", Smoke, Mistake, Furious.

 **Colours of the Rainbow** \- Red 3 - Roses

 **100 Pairings** \- AbraxasDruella

 **Theme Challenge** \- Theme 3, Prompt 3 - An Affair.

 **100 Ways To Say 'I Love You'** \- 47. "Did you get my letter?"

 **Mortal Kombat Competition** \- Ermac - Someone with a cold personality.

 **Every Character Weekly** \- Abraxas

* * *

 **Mistake**

* * *

"I've been betrothed."

Abraxas glanced up from the book he'd been perusing by the fire. Druella stood before him, her hands pressed together tightly, a haughty look of disgust marring her normally pretty face.

"So I've heard. Cygnus has been crowing rather loudly all evening," he replied flatly, giving her a once over before he returned his attention to his book.

"Well, can't you do something about it? Contest the contract? Father would prefer the family linked to the Malfoys, and we could be together."

Rolling his eyes, Abraxas closed the book. "I can see I won't get any peace this evening. You should go and see your betrothed, Druella. It isn't correct for you to be talking with me in full view of others now, you know that. Do try and remember your heritage, won't you?"

"You weren't so keen to have me remember my heritage up on the Astronomy tower last weekend," she hissed, hurt and anger battling within her eyes.

Abraxas smirked. "There's a reason I won't be asking my father to contest the contract, Druella. If you could do that with me outside of wedlock, who else have you been doing? Good evening, Miss Rosier."

* * *

"This is so wrong," she moaned as he pressed his lips to the sensitive juncture of her neck, his tongue swirling against the skin. "You make me so goddamn angry, Abraxas!"

"Quite," he agreed, barely stopping his attentions as his hand slid down her back, a well placed wordless spell loosening her dress fastenings. "And yet, you continue to moan and writhe under my hands."

"You're a bastard. Oh, right there."

He chuckled darkly. He couldn't deny her words, she was indeed correct.

"How are the wedding plans going?" he asked, punctuating his question with a pinch of her nipple and another swirl of his tongue.

* * *

"I can't see you anymore. I'm getting married in the morning, Abraxas. You cannot continue to expect me to come running whenever you call for me."

He stared at her for a moment, before he nodded. "Very well, if that is what you want. I shall eschew all contact from here on out. You can see yourself out, Druella."

The way her face fell spoke for itself and he caught her easily when she fell into his arms, her mouth locking eagerly on his. Smirking against her lips, he pushed her away.

"All these mixed messages, Druella. I do hope you're not so contrary with dear Cygnus. He's a sensitive soul, he's bound to develop a complex."

Glaring she spun away, her dress twirling around her ankles. Lighting a cigar with his wand, Abraxas blew the smoke out in her direction. She'd be back, he knew. No matter his own upcoming marriage, it would only be a matter of time before he had Druella on her back once more, drawing his pleasure from her as he so often had.

He did enjoy the practicalities of having a woman not of his name to take his frustrations out on. It made life much simpler.

* * *

The scent of roses was almost over powering and he scowled at her.

"Why in Merlins name do you smell like you've been standing on the corner of Knockturn Alley?" he asked, looking down his nose at her.

"Cygnus enjoys the scent. I gather you do not share his tastes?"

"Get out."

"I need to speak with you about something."

"Get. Out."

"Just listen to me. It's important, Abraxas."

"Get. Out. Now."

* * *

"Did you get my letter?"

"You're not supposed to be here, Druella. Leave. Now."

"You cannot continue to ignore me, Abraxas! It isn't fair!"

"Do you think I care about fair, Druella?" he asked, suddenly furious. "Do you think at all? What kind of a witch are you that you cannot protect yourself from unwanted pregnancies? You're behaving like a filthy muggle!"

"How dare you?!" She shrieked. "You were as much a part of making this baby as I, and as much to blame!"

"A mistake I do not intend to repeat. I have no wish to see you anymore, Druella. Ever. Do stop being so clingy and leave. Cygnus need never know, of course."

"You don't think he'll know when I have a child with blonde hair? You don't think people will talk?"

"People will talk, it's what they do. Simply deny the rumours and move on with your life."

"You're a bastard, Abraxas Malfoy."

"You've told me that before. I can only concur."

* * *

 _Abraxas,_

 _Tell me that you are not going to allow this madness to continue. Lucius cannot marry Narcissa, and you must see why it is imperative you find a more suitable bride for your son._

 _Druella._

Abraxas stared at the letter for long moments, a single tear dripping down his cheek, before he threw it in the fire. There was nothing he could do. The Dragonpox had progressed too far. He would be dead by morning.


End file.
